I Hate that I still love you
by Namine-sama
Summary: Basically ,Arthur caght Alfred cheating on him with Ivan who has Matthew as his boyfriend already. These two couples go through many difficulties to try and mend thier relationships , will it be too late and they end up heartbroken? US/UK and Cana/Russ


Rating for : Some major swearing [mostly on Arthur's side ] , A homicidal Britain, crying Canadian ,mentions of sex[but not that much] .

Pairings :Main [for now ] US/UK ,Cana/Russ , a hint of US/Russ ,might add more later .

* * *

_**June 4th**_

Arthur had just gotten from a stressful day of work, ready to get to his love, Alfred. Today was Al's birthday, so he had gotten off work early without telling Alfred to surprise him. He had gotten Al's present earlier that month, an _elegant , golden locket shaped like a small cute hamburger _. He had even gotten the guy he bought it from to engrave 'I love you , My favorite Happy Meal' in on the back of the locket for 100 or so extra bucks. _Corny_ ,he knows ,but this kind of stuff made Al happy , so that's all that mattered .

He and Al had been together for at least 2 years, starting near the 3rd year of high school. They did everything together, so Al decided after the 2nd year together that they should move out of their parents' houses and get an apartment together. It had been so exciting to discuss with him [ he never let it show dough] . Arthur had to get a part time job at a bar to pay utilities and such, but thankfully his parents paid for rent and his car.

Arthur sighed as he finally reached his apartment. It was a decent apartment. Nothing too overstated, but at least he wasn't afraid of getting mugged so that was good. He parked in his usual spot and exited the car, present in hand. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed one silver, car with a Russian flag on the bumper. One thing that always stood out was the long faucet that was in the back seat .

'Ivan? I wonder what he's doing here? I guess to wish Al a happy birthday , strange , I suppose they warmed up to each other. That probably means Matthew is there, too. Maybe they'll leave soon. Hopefully.'

It was a _known_ fact that Ivan and Matthew were going out. Not liked they hid it or anything, or at least Ivan didn't. He molested and teased the easily embarrassed Canadian quite often. Even going as far as using him as his_ personal chair_. It didn't seem that Matthew minded though ,guess he got used to it . They, too, were living together in a rather remote area near their high school.

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and continued walking into the apartment buildings. Al and Arthur lived on the second floor of the three-story building, which he guessed was nice since pests wouldn't get in. So much for that. He took out his keys and quietly opened the door. He thought of calling out to see if Al was home, but that would ruin the surprise. He put his keys back in his pocket as he tiptoed in and quietly shut the door. Kicking off his shoes, he put the present on the kitchen table and headed for their bedroom. As he neared, he heard voices coming from the bedroom…or rather _sounds._ _Moaning sounds and a scream or two ._ Arthur's heart sped up as he listened through the door. He could make out Al's pleas for someone to go _faster_. His heart dropped as he pieced together the puzzle of who that someone Alfred was pleading to, but the voice he heard next totally confirmed his suspicion.

_" Alved..kolkolkolkol…"_

That broke Arthur's heart even further. He began to wonder what to do. Jump in and surprise this little _get-together _or wait until they were finished. Another moan answered for him as his anger flared to a height of monstrous proportions.

_"Fuck this shit!!."_

With that the pissed off Britain flung the door open hard enough to leave a dent in the wall to see Al and Ivan eating each other faces off [making out]. Their eyes shot open as they stared at the fuming Arthur whose grip on the doorknob tightened tremendously. His face was red with anger as he glared dangerously with his beautifully deep green eyes. The color, however, didn't seem green at the moment, but rather red.

"A-Artie?! What are you doing here?!" [here comes the swearing]

**"What am I doing here? What the _fuck _am I doing here? I fucking live here!! What the _FUCK _is this?! I got off fucking early from my fucking job to get home to my fucking boyfriend for his fucking birthday and I find him FUCKING. OUR. FRIEND!! Or at least he _was my_ friend. Not fucking mine anymore! What the Fuck?! How could you do this to me?! And you Ivan! What the fuck, don't you have a fucking boyfriend?! How fucking long has this been going on?!"**

Arthur could feel his anger growing by the second. Seeing their naked bodies together caused him to clench his teeth together harshly. He could feel his eyes fill with hurt, angry tears. His heart pounded so loudly as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

"Comrade , Just…just calm down, Arthur."

" **Calm down? Calm DOWN?! Don't you fucking tell me to calm down, asshole! You're in _my _house, fucking _my _boyfriend, in _my fucking_ _bed_, don't you fucking dare tell me to calm down!! Does Matthew know you're here?! Does he?!"**

"I-I told him I was going to…to get more maple syrup, cause we were out…and-and he l-likes the 100 pure Canadian kind ." Ivan rambled on , not liking the situation he was in one bit .

"Well then, I'm sure he'd really like to fucking know what you're doing now!!"

With that Arthur whipped out his cell phone and began to dial Matthew's number.

"N-N-NO, wait! Just…hold on a second! Don't do anything rash"

Arthur ignored Ivan's plea as the phone ringed once. Ivan jumped out of _his_ bed and pulled his pants on.

The phone rang a second time as Ivan attempted to lunge for it. Arthur easily jumped out of the way as his hand barely grazed the cell phone. The phone rang a third time. Arthur dodged another lunge from Ivan and pushed him back when he got to close for his liking. He almost lost his balance, but regained his footing after a second. Finally, the sound of a voice filled the now quiet air.

"_Hello? Matthew Williams speaking_." Came a soft ,timid voice .

"Hey, Matt. This is Arthur."

"_Oh, well, hey Arthur. what's up eh? Are you looking for Ivan? He's not_…"

"No, I know where Ivan is. In fact, I'm standing right next to him."

"_You're at the store, too? Isn't today Al's birthday? Well, you should probably get home to wish him a happy birthday! You're off work early_? "

Arthur's expression darkened. He felt incredibly bad for poor Matthew. He was contemplating on guilting Ivan to tell him. That sure would make it all the fulfilling. He decided not to, though. No, he had to do this.

"Matthew, there's something you need to know. Ivan and I, we aren't at the store."

"_Y-you're not? Then…then where are you guys_?"

"M-Matt……Ivan's… Matthew, Ivan has been cheating on you. With Al. I'm sorry."

"_C-cheating…? But-but…isn't Alfred your boyfriend…I mean…what?"_

"You're right. Al _was _my boyfriend, but now…"

There was a pause on the phone as Arthur heard the heartbroken Canadian gave a shuddering breath.

_"You…you're sure? Positive?"_

"Matthew, he's right next to me. Ask him yourself."

Arthur handed Ivan the phone, who took the phone with an expression of pure guilt and terror plastered on his face. He began to stutter, much like Matthew did when he was younger. Arthur could hear him uselessly try to explain his predicament. He turned to glare at Alfred, _whom he had trusted more than anyone in the world_. Al looked at Arthur, then turned away guiltily and dropped his face in his hands as he began to shed tears miserably. Arthur couldn't conjure up any sympathy for Alfred at the moment.

'Serves you fucking right, you bloody git.'

He turned back to Ivan who was near tears as his voice got increasingly anxious. Arthur could hear sniffling on the other end of the phone.

"Mattvey ….. , please…"

"**_NO! We're through! I-It's over! I ha-ha-hat _**"He couldn't sum up the courage to say the word.

His heart and stomach dropped as he heard Matthew drop the phone and begin to sob. He felt extremely bad for Matthew. The poor kid, having sucky ass parents who continually forgets him ,and now , an even suckier boyfriend. At least **his **parents still cared for him.

Ivan dropped the phone as well, crying bitter tears of resentment of what he had done. He grabbed his shirt and keys and ran out of the apartment room. Arthur picked up the phone and attempted to comfort Matt, whose sobs could be heard throughout the entire room despite him being on the cell phone. Arthur couldn't bear hearing the poor kid weep that way. He tried to think of some way to cheer him up , and himself. Despite just having caught him in the act of adultery, he still **loved** Al. A lot. He needed something to clear his mind, to allow him to make smart, well thought out decisions. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He hastily checked his pockets to see if his car keys were still there.

"Hold on, Mattie. I'm going to get you. You can stay at my house until you figure out what to do. Pack your stuff."

With that Arthur hung up his phone and began to pack some of his own clothes.

"Iggy…please. Don't…don't go."

Arthur ignored Al as he packed his charger and entered the bathroom to get his toothbrush. He could hear Al begin to snivel as he zipped up his suitcase.

"Please, Arthur!"

Arthur felt arms around his waist and tears soak in between his shoulder blades. He, however, could feel his heart breaking further as he pulled angrily away from Al. He wanted nothing more than to comfort his crying lo…ex-lover, but he had to know that you couldn't cheat and expect your partner to be all howdy-do about it. As he walked out, Arthur could only mutter this:

" _I hope you had a wonderful fucking birthday."_

And with that, Arthur was gone. The forgotten birthday gift and a miserable American left to sort things out by himself……all………alone .

To be continued………………………

Well Al…………You fucked up…………badly .

Will Arthur give Al another chance ….Will he fall in love with the heartbroken Canadian . What about Ivan ……….Do you know what will happen next…..Neither do I ….But I'll go where my imagination takes me .

Oh yeah and I intended to spell it .....'Alved' .


End file.
